Just for Fun!
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: This is the Thanks for 200  Reviews on Dirty! Inuyasha finds an out on his crappy life through music, but ends up finding a little more. Fluffy. SessInu.


**Just Fun**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SessInu**

**Disclaimer: I don't**

**own Inuyasha**

**Author's Note!: **This is my thank you story for 200+ Reviews! Sorry it's not as hot and steamy as the thanks for 100 + reviews, but it's still good! The title is more of a feel I was feeling, save for the story itself. Hope you like it, and Review!

* * *

><p>The apartment wasn't big, but the two brothers didn't need much. They could handle this apartment well, so it was perfect. Anything bigger would only remind Inuyasha of all that he lost. His mother, his father, the countless bullying and hate he had to endure at school. Being a half breed wasn't easy, and he knew life wouldn't get much better. But he didn't just have to roll over and just take it. Sure he lived with his half brother who seemed to hate that he was ever born, but he could handle it. He just needed those little moments that gave him a little joy. Moments like when he listened to the radio while he cleaned their little apartment.<p>

The music had rhythm and the voices that went along were strong and made his soul and heart and body feel happy and caused the hanyou to shake his hips and place his feet carefully on the floor in a dance that he didn't know he knew. The rag in his hand dusted the glass items that were his brother's. Inuyasha's puppy ears flicked every now and again, something that he was use to when he listened to music. He had it up pretty loud, not caring that it made his sense of hearing dull. He didn't need to be on guard, he was alone, or so he thought. He didn't notice the front door open, or see his brother walked to the doorway of the livingroom, his face looking annoyed at first, though it changed as he watched his younger brother.

"Only if for the night." Inuyasha sang in a complementing tone against the woman's voice. He enjoyed Florence and the Machine and her soulful and passionate music. This song was no exceptions and his body moved. He turned, his body feeling relaxed and free, atleast until his gold eyes landed on the god-like body of his brother. Instantly Inuyasha scurried to turn off the music, his ears drooping. The room flooded with silence and Inuyasha looked at his brother.

The silence stretched until Inuyasha began to squirm. His eyes fell to the floor. Sesshomaru's footsteps could be heard as he closed the distance between them. Inuyasha readied himself for insults, though he hadn't ever really heard any from Sesshomaru. Only now did he realize this, as he waited to hear the first of them. He felt Sesshomaru's hand grip his chin and tilt his head up, their eyes meeting. Skillfully Sesshomaru bent down, their eyes never looking away, and flicked on the cd. He flipped through the burnt disk until he came to a slower song. It was a sad song about being alone And Sesshomaru move his his hand from Inuyasha's face, down his neck, over the lenth of his right arm until he reached his hand. He gripped it firmly, but not painfully. His other hand moved to grip Inuyasha's waist.

All the while Inuyasha was still, not sure what Sesshomaru was getting at. He noticed when the other nudged his left arm and he shyfully placed it on his brother's shoulder. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, Inuyasha looking into his brother's eyes in confusion, then Sesshomaru moved. Inuyasha moved backwards, his hold on Sesshomaru's hand tightened as he worried about falling. But he didn't and they moved around the livingroom in the slow dance to the soft song.

"Give it all away... Just to have somewhere to go to... Give it all away... Just to have someone come home to." Inuyasha whispered, able to relate to the words easily. The song ended shortly after and they stood there for a moment longer until Sesshomaru pulled back, breaking contact to Inuyasha's body save for his hand. Slowly he brought Inuyasha's clawed right hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles before letting him go and walked to his room. He stopped at the door, his back still faced Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." He called, and Inuyasha jumped slightly.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" He replied, his eyes on his brother's back.

"I'm glad you're here." And with that Sesshomaru stepped through the doorway and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Cute and so much tension! Thinking about another chapter, but idk, can't help but think this is enough. Review! Love to hear your option! ALSO! The two songs were "Only if for a Night" By Florence + Machines, and "My December" by Linkin Park. I own neither, save for on my mp3 lol.<p> 


End file.
